Follia
by VioletaBlak
Summary: NaruDomSasu/ Porqué Sasuke debe de sufrir la consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Verdad Naruto?/Sadismo x Humillación/ Un Naruto 'malo'.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad se Kishimoto.

* * *

**Título: **Follia (Locura)  
**Pareja**: Naruto-Dom/Sasuke.  
**Advertencias:** Sadismo, tortura, humillación, violación.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_-Blah, blah.-_ (Habla la parte 'mala' de Naruto)

* * *

_**- Follia -**  
(Locura)_

* * *

_- Sasuke me dejaste una vez... pero ya no podrás hacerlo más, 'ttebayo._

Sasuke estaba atado a la cama. Ojos cerrados, desnudo, piel blanca manchada de sangre seca. Las mejillas llenas de lágrimas que aún no se habían secado. Restos de fluidos corporales esparcidos en la cama y en su cuerpo entero. Sollozos incontrolables. Dolor, Sasuke sentía mucho dolor. Un dolor que merecía.

_- Eres mío, y lo sabes. No puedes negarme. - risa._

Sus labios están partidos, y su mirada oscura ahora tiene el orgullo herido. Sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no era como la del dulce, tierno y escandaloso Naruto que todos conocían. No, su sonrisa era terrorífica, horrorosa, que demostraba su locura.

_- ¿Sabes? Tantos años te estuve buscando, entre dolor y sufrimiento, y creo que te lo he dicho ya, esta es tu recompensa por dejarme... Sa-su-chan._

Una fuerte mordida en el hombro derecho. El grito ahogado del Uchiha. La sangre brotaba de la herida como cascada. Naruto se deleitaba viendo bajar la sangre por el pálido cuerpo. Miró la cara de Sasuke. Sabía que estaba sufriendo. Sabía que las esposas estaban apretadas, pero no tanto para cortar la circulación en sus venas. Sabía la incomodidad que sentía al estar desnudo y manchado con sangre vieja y con fluidos corporales ya secos e impregnados en su cuerpo. Sabía que su pasaje le dolía puesto que aún conservaba dentro el mango de una katana rota.

Naruto volvió a reír, esta vez como niño pequeño y tomó las doloridas piernas de Sasuke y las abrió completamente, esposandolas también, de forma tal que se veía la entrada de Sasuke, la cual tenía un pedazo del mango por fuera, el cual aún tenía una pequeña parte de la afilada hoja de la katana. Tomó el mango y, sin mucho cuidado, lo sacó. Un grito lastimero y con mucho dolor impregnado en el, retumbó desde las profundidades de la garganta del moreno.

_- ¿Te duele? Vale, eso no importa. Después de todo esto es poco comparado con el dolor que sentí cuando me dejaste plantado en la iglesia, 'ttebayo._

El Uzumaki miró la entrada de Sasuke, estaba roja por la sangre que brotaba de ella. Sonrió con ternura al verla, y luego posó su mirada en la cara llorosa y agonizante del Uchiha, el cual trataba, sin éxito, de mantener un poco de su orgullo para mirar mal a Naruto. Naruto puso un dedo en los labios de Sasuke, obligandolo a abrir los mismos, y le advirtió con la mirada que los dejara abiertos, para entrar un paño hecho un nudo en la boca del mismo. Le advirtió que lo mordiera. Sasuke obedeció como gato sumiso, algo resignado y no queriendo que Naruto se enojara con él, para que no le fuera peor.

_- Muy bien, gatito, estás siendo listo. - sonrisa encantadora, con ojos de locura. - Por eso, te daré un premio, ya que, al parecer, profanado tu interior quiere ser..._

Naruto sacó su miembro del pantalón, el cual se movía con deseo. Sasuke cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la punta hacía presión en su parte sangrante. Un empujón bastó para entrar y enterrarse en lo más profundo del ser de Sasuke. Uchiha gritó y Naruto rió complacido, embistiendo sin piedad. La sangre que salía de la entrada de Sasuke hacía la penetración más fácil para el rubio quien, como una bestia, enterraba las uñas en el maltrecho y hediondo colchón y echaba sus caderas haca adelante y hacia atrás con fuerza, llegando a lo más profundo de su ser.

_- Desearía poder tenerte para mí siempre... Quisiera dejarte encadenado a mi cama toda la vida... Quisiera tenerte a mi lado, aún si tuviera que enterrarte cuchillos en las manos y romperte los pies para que no te volvieras a ir._

Con cada palabra aumentó las embestidas, hasta que sintió que se iba a correr, entonces salió del cuerpo de Sasuke y se sentó en los hombros de Sasuke, sacudiéndose su miembro. Y, cuando se corrió, lo hizo en la cara del morocho. Restregándole su pene por las mejillas boca, frente y nariz, haciendo que el líquido le cayera por todo el rostro, casi ahogándolo. Naruto sonrió.

_- Ahh... amo hacer esto contigo... Te vez tan bien sometido así. Humillado...Es tan excitante que hace querer correrme nuevamente..._

Sasuke tosió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pues el líquido blanco amenazaba por caer dentro de sus ojos. Sintió nuevamente el miembro de Naruto recorrerle la cara y el cuello, luego sintió el movimiento del rubio bajando, sentándose más cerca de su cuello, para así poder restregar sus testículos en su barbilla.

_- Mmm, chúpalos bastardo. - ordenó con voz ronca. - Ya sabes lo que te va a pasar si no lo haces._

Sasuke apretó los dientes, pero luego, aún con los ojos cerrados, bajó un poco la cabeza y empezó a lamer los testículos del otro, luego intentó meterse uno a la boca pero la forma en que tenía la cabeza no lo dejaba. Naruto, al ver esto, empujó la cabeza de Sasuke de vuelta a la almohada.

_- Olvídalo. - gruñó. - Abre tu boca Sasuke._

Otra vez Sasuke hizo lo que le pidió, a regañadientes. Abrió su boca, y sintió como el pene de Naruto se adentraba hasta su garganta y empezó a embestirlo por la boca, aguantándose de la cabecera de la cama. Sasuke se sentía ahogado, pegajoso y sucio. Pero, algo muy dentro de él, le gustaba sentirse así. Al parecer su lado masoquista. Naruto empezó a embestir con algo de fuerza, ahora sí dejando sin poder respirar al Uchiha quien intentaba por todos los medios aspirar algo de aire. Naruto se volvió a correr, solo que esta vez dentro de la boca de Sasuke. El rubio se apartó luego de eso. Sasuke tragó parte de la esencia del rubio, la otra se escurrió fuera de su boca, volviendo a manchar su rostro.

Empezó a respirar con agitación, buscando mucho oxígeno y restregándose en la almohada para poder limpiarse el sudor y el semen de ella. Naruto miraba la escena mientras se acomodaba los pantalones. Luego se sentó en la cama, cerca de Sasuke, y, con una llave que siempre portaba en el cuello, colgando de una cadena, desató las manos de Sasuke y sus pies, quienes cayeron sin fuerza alguna a la cama. Sasuke, sorprendido, se terminó de limpiar la cara con sus manos y miró a Naruto extrañado y, con un poco de miedo en la mirada.

- Sasuke. - comenzó Naruto. - Haz sido bueno en esta semana, me haz obedecido todos mis caprichos. - le aparte un mechón de pelo a Sasuke de la cara y se lo pone en la oreja. Luego mira hacia otro lado. - Así que, será mejor que te vallas ahora que te dejé libre. No valla a ser que cambie de opinión y te amarre nuevamente.

Sasuke lo miró, sin podérselo creer. Era libre, después de cuatro infernales meses era libre. Pero... Observó la cara de Naruto con detenimiento, estaba llorando, sabía que no lo quería dejar ir... Y él tampoco quería que lo dejara marchar. Así que Sasuke, con mucho dolor, intentó sentarse, pero las piernas no le respondieron y terminó cayendo en los brazos de Naruto, aún así le dijo lo que le quería decir.

- No quiero irme. No quiero cometer... e-el mismo... e-error d-dos v-veces... y-y... dejarte. - dijo al fin, jadeando por dolor y sin fuerzas.

Naruto lo miró un rato, observando como Sasuke se humillaba una vez más ante él, dejando su orgullo, el que él mismo se había encargado de destruir en estos cuatro meses, en donde lo trató como a una perra. Sonrió de medio lado...

_- Has tomado la decisión equivocada,_ Sa-su-chan...

**The End.**_  
_

* * *

**N/A: **¡Ahh! Que libre me siento escribiendo esto *_* ... De verdad amo a Naruto así. No se ustedes, tal vez para algunos le resulte algo perturbador... Pero... a mi me encanta. *O*. Ok... XD El final lo dejé abierto... No sabía que poner ... Así que es lo que ustedes decidan. ¡Kisses!

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
